Communication systems, such as paging systems, typically communicate messages from an originating device to one or more destination devices. These messages can include numeric and alphanumeric information for a user of the destination device, the destination device, e.g., a selective call receiver or pager, typically presents the information received to the user by displaying the information on the display.
Normally, the paging system delivers messages to the one or more selective call receivers over a paging communication channel. This paging communication channel typically has limited bandwidth allowing only a limited amount of information to be transmitted over the paging communication channel within a specified time interval. Hence, for efficient use of the paging communication channel resource it is desirable to keep messages as short as possible.
In today's active and mobile life style, there is a distinct trend in the marketplace resulting from a customer desire for reception much longer messages while on the go. Also, electronic mail delivery systems have significantly evolved in the last few years with the development of the international standard of CCITT X.400 Standard Electronic Mail Delivery System. The X.400 electronic mail standard allows different communication systems to interface with each other while delivering electronic mail to users.
Regrettably, the CCITT X.400 standard places requirements not only on the originating device but also on the destination device, e.g., the electronic mail receiving device. Specifically, the standard electronic mail message packets typically require extensive header information which is unsuitable for transmission over a paging communication channel of limited bandwidth. Further, the electronic mail standard requires that the destination device be capable of replying back to the originating device through the X.400 interface, and including the extensive header information and path information required to find the destination of the reply messages. Additionally, the electronic mail standard requires that a message either be delivered to the destination device or returned to the originating device with a notification that the message was not delivered. Therefore, there is a need in the marketplace for providing longer messages, such as available in the CCITT X.400 electronic mail standard, to portable selective call receivers while overcoming the aforementioned communication system constraints.